Naked
by MugiwaraZoro
Summary: Zoro ends up accidently in a brothel - He ends up leaving with a prostitute which he paid enough to keep for a week. He tries to stay strong but eventually regrets his decision. It turns into a fight between client and prostitute to see who can break the other's mind first. A short story containing boyxboy Lemon
1. Chapter 1 Temptation

_I haven't updated "No explanation" in a while, I kind of have writers block but only with that specific story but I'll get back to it soon I promise. This is a new story that randomly came to me, I thought it would be funny to write. It doesn't take place on the Grand Line and it occurs in the era of today. The beginning is very vague and starts in the middle of nowhere but eventually everything falls in place. I actually wanted this story to me a once off but it looks like it will have to have more than one chapter but I aim aiming for no more than 5 chapters. So read and review. YES REVIEW PLEASE..._

__I don't own One Piece and I don't wish I did because nobody can handle One Piece better than Oda!

Contains Lemon & Lime (boyxboy) Don't like it then I don't care...

* * *

**Naked**

**Chapter: 1**

I look down at wondrous hazel eyes before me. He was sitting on his knees on the floor with his hands placed down, for support & body slightly arched towards my direction. It was as if I were looking at a helpless fragile girl but in this case it was completely different. His eyes were waiting on me as a sat on the seat before him. How did I ever get myself in a situation like this? I gave him a bored look.

"_Well I guess the first thing to do is get you in some decent clothes._" I said

"_I'll role play as anything you'd like._" he said casually

Wow, he was messed up. I gave a annoyed look and carried on walking towards my bedroom.

However he had this simple smile and was surprisingly calm.

How did I ever get in a situation like this? I thought...

Once I was in my room with this guy following me, I walked to my wardrobe to look for something plain.

Luckily I had something that would be small enough. It wasn't much just basic ripped

jean and a waist coat. I took the clothes and turned to give it to the guy but instead I found him naked, waiting on the bed for me.

I immediately shut my eyes, threw the clothes towards him and turned my back towards him. "_Put these on for Pete's sake!_" I scolded

Luckily I shut my eyes fast enough.

"_What's wrong?_" he asked innocently

"_You're in my house so you need to abide by my rules._" I said impatiently

_"I don't get it. What do you want me to do then?_" He asked confusedly

"_Just, put on the clothes I gave you._" I said

I walked out the room without looking back at him. I went to the kitchen and started preparing sandwiches for the both of us. It wasn't long before he came to see what I was up to.

He stood right next to me quietly waiting.

"_What's your name?_" I asked

_"Luffy and yours?_" He said with a huge grin

"_Zoro. Here, eat up._" I said as I gave him a health sandwich

We both sat in the lounge by the coffee table. I never had a actual dining room since I stayed alone and I never had any visitors.

"_Thank you, Zoro._" He said cheerfully as he gobbled away.

I didn't understand Luffy, not only because I barely knew him but also because he was willing to do his job without hesitation. I just happened to be there at the store or whatever you may call it on his first day of work. I don't know why I took him home though. I just know that I felt that he didn't belong there. His mind was corrupted and as much as it disturbed me, I tried not to say harsh things to him. I know that it's not his fault that he became this way. There must be a good reason. But I wasn't one to pry in other's business.

_"Thank you for helping me._" he said sadly

_"I didn't do anything..._" I muttered

"_You helped my friend out a lot._" He said

"_You mean the orange haired woman who did this to you, is your friend?_" a asked

"_She didn't do anything to me. I chose to do this for her. So that I can get her out the mess she is in._" He stated firmly

I was surprised by why he'd do something like this. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not interested in your "services". I said

"_Then why were you there?_" he asked

"_I've mistaken that place with another. I was there merely by accident. I could see that you weren't the type to do such things. Even for a friend..._" I said

"_I'd do anything to protect her._" He said confidently

"_Have you even done this before?!_" I asked impatiently

"_No..._" he said softly

I suddenly got up to take Luffy and bring him down to the floor. I took him by the wrists and pinned him down, climbed on top of him and looked him in the eyes. I thought he'd flinch but instead he was letting me do what I wanted with him. "You shouldn't let strangers touch you." I whispered in his ear.

I became angry with him and everything else, so I got up and walked off in a huff.

I went outside into my backyard and sat in the soothing shade under an oak tree. I decided that I was going to doze off to clear my mind.

I didn't know what to do with the situation I was in. I paid 25, 000 beli for a male prostitute. I was stuck for a week with Luffy.

When I first laid eyes on him I knew that he didn't fit in even though he dressed for the occasion. He was muscular but surprisingly scrawny at the same time. He looked more like a fighter not some sort of Barbie doll. Even though his mind was spoiled with prostitution, he was still a naive person. He must really care for the orange haired girl if he'd do something like this. Ah, I don't know... Maybe they're a couple, times are tough and this is the only way they are able to get by. Why did I have to make it my business as well? What did I get myself into?

I on the other hand preferred to be alone. I can see tomorrow if his as strong as he looks. That should make my time and money spent worthwhile.

Once I woke up, I got up, dusted myself off and went to see what was Luffy been up to all this time I was outside.

"_Were the hell are the clothes I gave you?!_" I asked franticly

"_Company protocol for cleaning_." he said

Luffy was dressed in a rather revealing complete female French maid outfit, accessories and everything. He busy cleaning the dishes from earlier and the floor from

"_No, you should wear the decent clothes I gave you._" I scolded

I didn't want to look at him at all. If only he could understand what he was doing. "_You paid me for my services. So whether you want it or not, don't stop me from doing my job._" He said angrily

He was starting to push me off the edge. I don't think I could easily just tell him to stop. So I had to be careful how I put my words if I wanted to talk him out of it. "_Personally I prefer the outfit I gave you_." I said

"_Really?_" He said with a surprised look on his face

"_Yes, you shouldn't dress like a woman if you're not on_e" I said with my back facing him

"_Forgive me, my mistake. I never knew that you preferred to dress as the woma_n" he said bluntly

"_Oi, Nobody's a woman here! Were two guys. We both dress like men normally would._" I said as I started to lose my cool.

"_You the one that bought a male prostitute... whatever floats your boat_." he said with a bored puff

"_I told you that I was there by accident. Be grateful bastard, I saved you and apparently your friend too._" I scolded

"_Your right, I'm sorry_." he said shamefully

I turned back to continue with my daily schedule to see that he was naked and still in the process of changing. Luckily I didn't see anything because he was holding the jean in front of him, getting ready to put it on. "Pervert." He said as he gave me a sinister look.

"_Idiot, you're the prostitute..._" I mumbled as I turned around to wait for him to finish.

Once he gave me the signal that he was done putting on the jean and waist coat, I couldn't help to stare and notice something odd about him after I turned around.

"_Don't tell me your wearing woman's underwear?!_" I asked

"_I don't have anything else..._" He said

"_But do you really have to take it a step further and wear a bra too?_!" I asked

"_Why do you want to see?_" He asked

"_You're a man you don't have to cover up your top half_!" I scolded

"_Ok gees I'll take it off then and leave my waist coat unbuttoned for you then." He said "Can I lend your underwear then?_" he asked

"_Oi, men don't share underwear either. Come let's go to the store and get you some but for now you'll have to rather wear no underwear under your clothes that ladies underwear_." I stated

At that stage I could feel my body and my face burn up out because of all the discomfort. I'm going to kill this orange haired girl when I see her again. This poor guy probably has no dignity left.

"_Do you really enjoy doing all this? Can't you be yourself rather?!_" I queried

"_I don't know, it's my first time and I haven't really done much. But yes I can be myself if you'd prefer tha_t." he stated

"_Yes, I'd prefer that_." I said

It took us a while to get to the store, for some reason I think they moved just like a lot of places here and that's why I never liked this town. It's always changing but Luffy dragged me to the store eventually even though I insisted that I knew where I was going and I didn't want his help. I brought him a few packs of men's underwear and some sandals for his feet. We weren't long at the store because I didn't like public places for very long. Once we were back home I told him to put on the underwear but once he was done he came back to complain how uncomfortable it was. "_It's either that or nothing at all_." I stated. I have no idea how he could prefer a g-string over men's underwear but I wasn't going to let him wear ladies underwear just because to him it was more comfortable.

He walked off with a unpleased puff and then returned again from the bathroom. I took it that he chose to wear nothing. Not what I hoped for but it's better than woman's clothes.

At least we were making progress but unfortunately I was too impatient to deal with this at the slow pace we were going. I thought I'd show him the reality of what he was doing so that he could snap out of it.

"_It's been a long day, I'm off to shower. You can find something around here to keep yourself busy if you'd lik_e." I said as I walked off.

I got my robe from my room and started the shower so that it could heat up so long. I got undressed an climbed into the shower. I was tired from all this thinking and I didn't even get to go for my afternoon nap or even do my training. I a formed a bowl under the showerhead using my two hands to catch some water to throw over my face. I was hoping I'd wake up from this dream.

It wasn't long before Luffy came completely naked, to join me in the shower. I was shocked but instead of acting out of anger I decided this would be the perfect opportunity to see how far he is willing to go. He came in the shower, stood behind me and put his arms around me. He was kissing my back and touching my stomach with the one hand and my chest with the other. I felt fucking uncomfortable so to stop this I turned around and picked him up. And I tried not to show any emotion of backing down. I wrapped his legs around my waist and pushed his back against the shower wall. All I could think was "What the fuck now?!". But instead I was arrogant and decided that I shouldn't worry because Luffy was going to back out first. When I looked in his eyes I could see that I haven't freaked him out yet so I decided to continue.

I started biting his neck but I was amazed to see that he just leaned back into it. I kept my one hand on his back and with the other I decided to touch is neck and his chest. It was starting to get too hot for my comfort, literately and illiterately. I pulled up to check at his facial expressions and he looked like he was still willing. I on the other hand felt I've already gone too far and didn't know what more to do. I didn't want to stall to long so I decided to go for his lips. Which I thought would make him feel uncomfortable but instead he was yet again too willing to let my tongue enter his mouth. After a while of mindless making out I started to get a bit aggressive out of frustration. I was biting his lips, pressing hard with my hands but he still didn't even show signs of wanting to stop me. The entire room was filled full of hot steam and it was hard enough even to see Luffy right in front of me. At first it felt awkward but now I started to feel really uncomfortable that had to pull away. I placed Luffy down and immediately climbed out the shower.

I grabbed a towel and rushed to my room. I couldn't believe what just happened. He didn't even flinch. The moment in the shower was a blur, everything happened so fast. Now I had to be alone. Damn that bastard! I closed my bedroom door behind me and sat on the bed. I wished I could of finished my shower alone but now I'll just have to do with the towel I had around me. I was dirty... I stood up and decided to rather dry myself first before I clean my mess. Why the fuck wont it go away?! I felt ashamed and I knew from now on it was best if Luffy went back to where he came from. Fuck it! I can't seem to clear my mind. I paced around the room, trying to think of what I should do.

I turned to see that Luffy opened my door. "_Don't you knock_?!" I exclaimed

I looked at the many huge marks I left on his neck, the blood pouring from his bottom lip and the bruises I made with my hands. I felt terrible for doing that to him. Even though I was trying to scare him, I still got lost in the heat of the moment and I let out my frustration by inflicting damage to his body.

"The door was unlocked so I thought I could come in." He said innocently

"_I don't have locks on my doors because I always planned to live alone. If it's closed it doesn't mean I want people to enter_." I said angrily.

He was staring at me blankly. "_What are you looking at_?" I asked impatiently

But instead of replying he kept staring below the belt which made the situation worse for me. He closed the door behind him and walked towards me and pulled on the towel around me so that it would unknot. The towel fell to the ground. I just stood there motionless out of shock.

It seemed he knew exactly what he did to me in the shower and that's why he was eyeing me out just now. Now the erection he gave me earlier was out in the open and I didn't even get to clean myself off from slight cum that I could feel running down my shaft.

"_Relax, let me handle it_." he said with a huge grin

* * *

_It seems I like to end with cliff hangers. Hope you enjoyed the first part of this story... And please review, I don't update if the story isn't successful._


	2. Chapter 2 First Mate

_The long awaited chapter update has arrived. It's much longer than the 1st chapter so I hope that makes up for it being uploaded really late. This chapter was really difficult to write since I had so many likes of the 1st chapter, I had to try and keep the stories essence. And this one is quite... Uhm... Let's call it perverted. Every 5min I had to Google puppies & daises because of all the steamy scenes. It get's a bit too hot for me but anyway hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the 1st or maybe even more! R&R to keep the story alive and keep me updating. _

* * *

**Naked**

**Chapter 2: First Mate**

He slowly went down on his knees, put his hands high up on my chest and ran them downwards. I was starting to panic when I realized what he was about to do. I stepped back, grabbed my towel, covered myself and then went to go sit on the bed. _"Do you really want to do this?"_ I asked nervously.

_"Yes."_ He said seriously while he came to sit on the bed next to me.

_"You shouldn't give yourself away to a stranger..."_ I replied

_"You're not a stranger, you're Zoro."_ He said simply

_"You never had sex before so save it for someone you love. You shouldn't sell your first experience. I have no feelings of love towards you."_ I stated

_"What do you feel towards me then?"_ he asked

_"I'll be honest with you. I feel ashamed and it's against my pride but you've been the first to make me feel such lust"_ I said

He shifted backwards to the head of the bed and laid down on his back with his legs spread wide open.

_"Do you not want me?"_ he asked sinisterly

Shit he was such a seductive bastard. Why the fuck would he do this to himself and why was he so interested in me?! I couldn't help but to turn around and look at him. I found him amazingly attractive and I felt allured towards him. You could see that he must of worked out, not much as I did but he had amazing body. He was still wet from the shower, I didn't care about the water all over the bed because the water just made him even more irresistible. He knew he made himself look inviting and it felt like he was trying to tease me. Even though I felt awful about all the damage I inflicted to his body, I admired my work. What should I answer? Fuck yeah?

_"You don't need to do this for your friend."_ I said while I was practically drooling all over him

_"No, this is what I want."_ He stated

I got up and shifted over him. "Are you sure. I don't want to hurt you.?" Which was only half true...

_"Go ahead and try. I'm not a girl, remember?"_ he said teasingly. And fuck did I wanted to try!

He looked up at me at me and bit his lip indicating his desire. I looked down to see his hand touching below his erection. His finger was circling his entrance as if he was readying himself.

Luffy laying there like this, was enough to finish me off but because of the need for more, I was able to control the urge to ejaculate. Luckily he was wet, so that made this easier and then again so was I because of my pre-ejaculation.

_"Stop me whenever you start to feel uncomfortable."_ I whispered in his ear while reaching out to where his hand was and shoved his hand aside so that I could continue where he left off. He gave me a nod and then responded with a slight moan towards my actions. I lost my self control...

He then wanted to continue were he left off earlier, going back on his knees but I didn't have the patience for that shit. Instead I threw him about and had my way with him. Again I was rather harsh on him, I kept conveying my dominance and in return he submitted.

That night I gave in to temptation, resulting in lustful sex with Luffy.

It brought me shame afterwards but I shook the feeling off whenever it tried to haunt me. Even though he was naive, he was extremely good at his job which started to worry me. It is also rather ironic that I bought him here to convince him out of prostitution but instead I was making use of his services.

Luffy on the other hand was taking it rather lightly. He was always full of smiles. Lately He has been taking care of me by tidying my home, preparing me food, washing my clothes and doing other daily chores. He woke me up the following morning to inform me that he was off to fetch some groceries for the house. I on the other hand turned around and went back to sleep.

It wasn't long before he returned. The sound of the door closing as he entered, woke me up, so I decided to get up for the day and wash my face. Afterwards I walked to fetch some breakfast and came across Luffy in the kitchen. I was pretty annoyed with the fact that he took my house key and used it as he pleased. Also I should of stopped him from going to the store, he couldn't been seen in public because of what I've done to him. He looked really beaten up. _"Good morning! What can I make you for breakfast?_" he said cheerfully

_"You don't need to make me anything."_ I muttered

_"Okay then, what is your favourite food?"_ he asked with a huge grin

_"Something that goes well with sake... I like onigiri."_ I stated

_"You can take a seat while I prepare you onigiri then."_ He said

I didn't protest so I took a seat by the table and watched him at work with my breakfast.

_"Where did you go this morning?"_ I asked

_"I told you already, silly. I went to go buy some food. Your fridge is bare."_ He said

_"I only need food for one person."_ I mumbled

After a while of staring at Luffy at work, Luffy came to me with a plate of steaming onigiri. It smelled really good. I sceptically took a bite of the onigiri that Luffy prepared for me.

_"So, how does it taste?"_ he asked

_"Uhm... really nice. Thank you."_ I said simply

_" That's because I made it with love."_ He said cheerfully

That made me choke on the bite I just took. Made with love?! The word love echoed in my mind as my heart started to race. He gave me a worried look so I put my hand up signalling that I'm fine. I thought to myself that he is just too naive that's all. He smiled, kissed me on the forehead and turned to clean up the kitchen. I froze in my seat and started to sweat. Damn it, why do I feel so nervous all of a sudden?!

_"I ran into an old friend today at the grocery store, who couldn't believe that you only hired me for only a week. He told me that I should spend some time with him after my time is done with you. I am the first to be hired for longer than one night, never mind a week."_ He said bluntly

I wasn't really listening to what he said because I was too concentrated on my thoughts at the moment but I heard enough for me to start boiling inside. _"Luffy, you shouldn't be doing this fucking shit!"_ I exclaimed

He gave me a confused look. I got up and walked out the kitchen to start my daily training. I picked up my weights and started weight lifting. I was mumbling a lot to myself out of frustration._ "Fucking love, sex and emotional shit! This shit is too complex for me. The sooner the bastard leaves the better. Things have always been simpler alone."_ I mumbled

After a while of cursing while I was training, Luffy came in the room and sat down to watch me. _"What do you want?!"_ I asked impatiently

_"I want to be here in case you needed me for anything."_ he said

_"Well, I don't need you..."_ I replied

He tilted his head and gave me a lost look.

_"I understand."_ He stated as he got up and walked towards me.

He stood behind me while I was seated on the floor with my legs crossed. He put his hands gently on my shoulders and started to massage me slowly.

_"You're always so tense."_ He said with a chuckle

I turned around and grabbed his waist coat, gripped it firmly with one hand and then threw him down onto the floor. He lay on his back and looked up at me in a way that I could tell that he didn't care about what I did to him. I looked at him angrily in the eyes while hovering over him. _"Stop fucking with me!"_ I exclaimed and let go of his waist coat with a violent fling. I got up and walked to my bedroom for a afternoon nap to calm my mind.

I can't even be in a room with him for five minutes without wanting to walk out. Once I've calmed down, I'll ask him to leave and tell him that he can keep the money.

Later I woke up to find Luffy in my arms so I quickly pulled my arms away. He turned to look at me in the eyes. _"What?"_ was all I could say.

_"Don't look at me like that, it's not the first time, last night I just came near you and you pulled me down to join you. So I have no choice but to sleep with you since you have such a tight hold on me"_ He said

_"Luffy, I think it's best that you leave today..."_ I said

_"Why?!"_ he asked

_"I'm not interested in prostitutes."_ I said

_"Then what are you interested in?"_ He asked

_"I'm not one for interacting with other people nor am I interested in relationships. The shit we did was wrong. Forgive me for what I've done to you..."_ I said

_"I don't get it. What is so wrong?"_ he asked

_"Selling your body for fucking money?! I stole your first time and eventually you would realize it and live with that mistake."_ I said

_"I know. I started this to help out my friend at all costs. I know that I didn't realize what I was getting myself into. But I regret nothing... I'm glad you are my first."_ He said

I don't want to give into that puppy eyes and I don't care if he says things like this. Fucking hell. Why am I even talking this shit out. He should just leave.

_"I came here to talk to you and before I knew it, you pulled me in bed with you. I wanted to tell you that I don't want to leave."_ He said

_"Fuck no! This place is not going to become your prostitution play house."_ I exclaimed

_"No, that's not what I want. I enjoyed last night and I don't want it to end."_ He said softly

I was shocked to hear what he just said. Since I was speechless all I could do was look at him with wide eyes.

_"Can I be your personal prostitute?"_ he asked

_"What?!"_ I asked in disbelief

_"I don't want other customers. I know I'm being selfish..."_ he said

He was a rather selfish idiot. For me to pay so that I could be mine. I spent a heck load of money to keep him for a week, I don't want him around and I've regret what I've done. But on the other hand, to be honest... I can't stop thinking of having sex with him again. The more I think about last night, the more I want him gone. I'm being pulled into two directions at the same time and I don't know which way to go. My desire... Or my morals. I didn't know what to answer.

Instead I took a breath and tried not think about it. I ended up on top of Luffy, kissing him and this time it wasn't to scare him. This is what I wanted...

It didn't need to make sense. I didn't need to think about it neither. I'll just have to wait and see the consequences of my actions. I can't explain how things turned this way, it just did.

His lips were surprisingly soft and tasted like milk and honey. This time I took note of every detail of him and admired every moment. Luffy stopped me to gasp for air and looked deeply into my eyes.

_"What do you want?"_ He asked

_"I want you..."_ I told him face to face

When I positioned my body between his legs he grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head and then he started to unbutton my pants. I gave him a smirk, watching his facial expressions while he was at work. To make it easier, I sat up on my knees and he followed. Luckily I just gave him a waistcoat and an already torn jean to wear because I never had the patience he had when it came to taking off clothes. I tossed all the clothes aside. He bent over me, indicating that I should fall back onto my back. He climbed on top of me. Fuck foreplay. He grabbed my erection and positioned it at his entrance. He attempted to move slowly downwards . I could of seen that it must of been awkward for him because of his facial expressions. He started to moan, as much as I enjoyed to watch this, decided rather to take matters into my own hands. I picked him up by the waist, flipped him over and got up to stand at the end of the bed.

I wasn't thinking about what I was doing, this was just another side of me that I never knew and somehow Luffy brought this side out of me. I had some weird fetish of being abusively dominant and Luffy kept on encouraging me by his actions. He was on his hands and knees, looking behind him, curious to see what I was about to do. I reached out with my one hand for his head, pushed it downward into the bedding. He was laying facing to the left, hands grabbing the bedding beside his head and lower body still kept up on his knees. And with the other hand I inserted my erection into his dry entrance. I wanted to keep his body arched like this by continuing to press his upper half downward. I began to thrust myself in and out him. Luffy moaned yearningly towards my actions which I understood as he's way of giving me permission to continue. The moans started to increase in volume and length as we went along. In the midst of all his moans, I made it worse by leaning forward to bite him in the neck. I sunk my teeth into his neck until I could taste his blood. I pulled out, licked my lips and whispered: _"Now, you are mine."_

At first it was awkward with no form lubrication but eventually it became easier with thrusts. It wasn't long before I ejaculated inside of him and pulled myself out. I looked down as I pulled out to see my cum run out amongst some blood that ran down his inner thigh.

_"Stay still..."_ I told him as I walked off to fetch a warm wet cloth from the bathroom. I returned, sat beside him on the bed, turned him over so that he can sit next to me and positioned his legs over my lap. He looked at me with his face completely flushed, tears in his eyes and blood coming from his bottom lip that he was biting so hard. What have I done? With my index finger I wiped away his tears and then I leaned forward to suck gently on his bottom lip and before I pulled away I gave him a gentle peck on the lips. He put his arms around my neck, looked me in the eyes and smiled. Afterwards, I took the cloth and dabbed the inside of his legs gently.

He never said one world throughout the entire ordeal instead all he did was smile at me. After I cleaned the most of what was on his inner thighs, I dabbed his stomach and penis from his own cum. I looked toward the bed to see the mess that was made. Soaked spots, puddle of cum and drops of blood. He looked at the bed as well , then looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders shamefully. I put my arm around him and brought him close for a hug. _"I'm sorry... I lost all control"_ I said

_"Me too..."_He said softly

I understood what he meant by this thus I never pried more the topic.

_"Shall we go shower then?"_ I asked

I pulled away to look at him again. He gave a cheerful nod as a reply. I grabbed some new clothes, walked towards the shower and looked back to see that Luffy wasn't following me. I walked back, grabbed his hand and dragged him along with me to the shower. He stumbled towards the shower but I made sure to keep him upright.

Whilst in the shower, I gave him a gentle wash before I cleaned myself. It wasn't a long shower and during the whole period Luffy didn't speak a word, instead all he could do was constantly smile. When we came out the shower, I gently dried him off before I towel dried myself. I wrapped a towel around his waist, then around mine and then swept him up into my arms. I took him to my room, placed him on a clean spot on the bed and went to look for my first-aid kit in my cupboard. I came back to where he was seated, got onto my knees and took a specific bottle of ointment out the kit.

I dipped my two fingers in it, dabbed it on Luffy's bottom lip and rubbed it in gently by moving my fingers in slow circular motion.

_"Are you okay?"_ I asked

_"Yes."_ He said simply

_"Does it hurt any where?"_ I asked

_"Not really, just a couple of stings."_ He replied

What could I tell him after how I treated him? After having violent sex for the second time. My face was red because I felt so embarrassed that he had to be a victim of my bizarre fetishes.

_"Uhm... Can you lay on your back?"_ I asked nervously

_"Sure."_ He said as he laid down on his back before me.

I spread his legs, dipped my hand in the ointment and reached for his entrance. I gently circled his entrance with my fingers, rubbing in the cream.

_"There you go."_ I said.

_"What about this?"_ he asked as he pointed to the holes in his neck from my bite.

I blushed, got off my knees to lick the bite wound. _"That will have to do."_ I said with a nervous grin.

He didn't question me, he just gave a nod and kept smiling.

_"Are you hungry?"_ I asked

_"Yes!"_ He said excitedly

_"Let's get dressed, I want to take you out."_ I said

He got up slowly and tried to fetch his clothes but was having some trouble walking. I quickly rushed behind him to assist him in getting dressed and strangely, this time he wanted to wear men's underwear underneath his clothes. Once we were both dressed we left to go to a particular restaurant I had in mind.

It took quite some time to get there because of this ridiculous town. There's always changes made and places seem to always change their locations. Luffy's stomach was growling for quite a while already and unfortunately I never had any form of transport because I preferred to walk. It was a exclusive French themed restuarant for people that were extremely well off. As we came to the entrance we were greeted by an waiter who eyed us from top to bottom. _"How can I be of assistance?"_ He asked

_"Uh, table for two."_ I replied

_"Greatest apologies, but it is company procedure to forbid possible clientele with informal attire to enter."_ He said snobbishly

_"Why not?"_ I asked

_"This is an exceptionally exclusive restaurant. And is most appropriate for gentlemen that are capable to meet the expense of such luxurious seating."_ He said

_"Look at me, you are going to let my partner in because I can easily afford your crumby seating. And speak in way that any human can understand."_ I said seriously.

_"Right this way..."_ He said as he directed us inside.

Luffy followed behind me as I picked out a table with two seats by a large fish tank. And the waiter followed behind Luffy trying to direct us to a table but instead I already picked one out. At this moment the entire restaurant was eyeing us out since we stood out amongst the crowd. Luffy seemed rather thrilled to be here since he was astounded at the place's decor.

The waiter was about to pull out the seat for Luffy but instead I shoved him aside and took over. I turned to give the waiter an annoyed glare so that he could back off.

_"What would you like to drink?"_ He asked with an stutter.

_"Give us a few minutes. Then we can place our drink and food order at the same time."_ I stated as I took my own seat and sat down.

Luffy seemed puzzled when he was reading through the menu.

_"You can order anything you like?"_ I told him and smiled.

_"Uh... Thank you, Zoro."_ He said and then he smiled back at me.

I watched Luffy scratching his head and trying to decipher what it says on the menu. I tried chuckled softly so that he wouldn't hear.

_"Why did we come to such a fancy place?"_ He asked

I looked around the room. Nothing but a bunch of wealthy snobs I thought. But then a couple caught my eyes. Caressing each other's hands over the table in an orderly fashioned manner. It wasn't long before the man propose and she joyfully accepted. Too organised and unnatural if you ask me. Luffy saw that I was in a daze so he looked to see what I was looking at.

_"Zoro?_" He asked.

I quickly turned back and looked him in the eyes. _"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you...? "_ I said with a smile.

* * *

_And that's chapter two... Sorry that I didn't go in detail when it came to the sex scenes. I didn't complete them for a couple of reasons. So there's more to it than what you already read, I did leave out a lot of information but I kept the key points of the scenes. So is this chapter still as good as the last? Or not and why not? See you in chapter 3. Remember to review, please. If the story is unsuccessful then I wont update. But my next update is on no explanation, the story is starting to pick up when it comes to favourites and reviews so I'll have to update it soon._


End file.
